Surface floating buoys have been used as platforms to support antennas and a variety of other sensors, e.g. optical devices, magnetic sensors, etc. The heave response of such a buoy serves to maintain the sensor above the surface of the water. Heretofore, antennas have been directly attached to the body of the buoy. As a result, the antennas have tended to bobble and roll with the buoy due to the action of waves and wind. This angular displacement can severely degrade antenna directivity performance objectives.